Foul Tongue
by Thriced
Summary: Tayuya's soul wanders the village of Konoha in desperation and frustration as no one can see her but one brat. His effort to help her back into her body have yet to work as both of them struggle to cope with each other. NaruTayu
1. Invisible

**Foul Tongue**

_Chapter I_: _Invisible_

Disclaimer: This story's base idea does in fact originate from VforVendetta34's original fanfiction called "Fouled Tongue" and I did get permission to use it. VforVendetta is also co-authoring with this fic after she abandoned her original.

Other than that, I do not own Naruto nor any other characters.

A/N: The story begins after Tayuya's "death" but the story will indeed proceed to the older Naruto Arc as well later on.

* * *

.

The sun shone brightly in the sky while the clouds cast small shadows over the clear-cut forest below that had been lush and lively just moments ago. Despite the beautiful weather that day, the air was chilly and damp in the forest. Befit of a battlefield for the victorious and those whose lives had been taken or almost.

Amidst the countless cut logs scattered everywhere laid the figure of a woman beneath a particularly large log. Her midsection appeared to be crushed under the weight of the hefty tree but her expression was not of pain.

Tayuya observed the blue sky with semi-lidded eyes. She couldn't feel her legs nor anything under her waist for that part. The girl didn't even know if her lower half was still attached to her but she didn't care. Her eyes were slowly closing as death neared.

Death. It seems so welcoming. After all, dying would be like not being born and she lived through that before. If it weren't for that pitiful defeat the red head would have regretted nothing.

Red lips covered in blood slightly twitched. "F-fucking... shitheads…" she managed to mutter in a hoarse voice.

Tayuya had fought well… but not nearly well enough. If reinforcements from the Sand Village hadn't come then she would have probably won due to her advantage in distance-type genjustsu. So pitifully defeated… in a mere single fell swoop.

The young girl forced out a cough as more blood trailed down her chin and cheeks. Her lungs felt as if they were on fire but other than that, nothing else hurt. God must have been feeling quite merciful since her destined death would probably be painless. Yet his mercy did not go far enough for those who've suffered their entire lives, only to die in the most pathetic way. As a failure and as a weakling.

Chirping birds nearby snapped the dying girl out of her self-pity as she gazed at the sky once more. It was the first time Tayuya had ever noticed how blue the sky was. The small clouds that floated lazily in the vast ocean resembled lost souls in a world filled with only war and hate. However red would have been more suitable, not bright blue.

Chuckling at her own foolishness for noticing stupid things, Tayuya closed her eyes and allowed death to sweep her away.

* * *

.

The red haired girl found it stupid when people claimed to catch a glimpse of their pasts before they died. Until now anyway. Her brain must have been knocked pretty badly for her to reminisce about her shitty life or perhaps she was going all emotional after years of self-containment.

"Tayuya-chan!" a small and sweet voice rang and echoed through the dark nothingness of her head before fading. Nostalgia overwhelmed the girl but she refused to allow this stupid "flashback" get the best of her. Death was sure a bitch.

"Tayuya-chan!" it called out again but this time in a darker tone. The voice was distant and cruel. The red head could feel her heart beat faster as an image of her body as a young child cowered in a corner of a battered room.

"C'mere you little shit of a Tayuya" again, her name was called out… but it wasn't that voice she wanted to hear, instead, a rough, male growl resounded as she enclosed herself more tightly in a small corner cringing at each footstep that clattered across the floor.

"Bitch, come here!" a tall man stood over her, looking fiercely into the cowering girl's eyes as he took her by the wrist and dragged her out of a small, poor-looking house. His eyes held no compassion whatsoever as the grin plastered across his face painfully reminded the young girl of the bullies she had faced not too long ago. Her small body was being dragged across the dirt and past two elderly figured that stood idly by the entrance of the shabby house.

"Mom! Dad! Stop him!"

However they stayed put not willing to move even as the mother started to sob into her sleeves while the taller man simply stood there.

It was when Tayuya realized that they were the ones who sent her away… the man that had his firm grip on her wrist had even thrown a sash of money to her parents as they watched her go.

"You fucking shithead! There is no place for those with advanced bloodlines! You'll be the death of this country!" the man's grip on the girl's wrist painfully tightened but the girl brought herself to his hand and desperately bit him.

Everything then happened in such haste. The poor little girl barely had enough time to actually see how he reacted until the pain of a hard fist collided with her temple. Almost instantly, her mind went blank.

These memories were in fact sent to torture her. Tayuya must have pissed off some Spiteful God that day. The fact that her fucking parents sold her because they were afraid of their own child… why… of all people did it have to be her? Tayuya never asked to be born with powers that she must've got from her grandparents seeing DNA sometimes skips generations… Didn't God have enough people on earth to torment other than her?

Tayuya thought selfish thoughts. She knew they were selfish yet she didn't care. The only person in the world dear to her was herself, all the other fucking idiots were just there to get in her way and make it all worst. No one ever cared; everyone in the world was a greedy bastard, a coward or a foolish piece of shit that had no other way to make him or herself look good other than protecting others.

She'd never do that. Protect others? No one ever protected her.

Ever…

Tayuya's thoughts swam in darkness again. The silence in her head became loud.

"Ever?" a small voice whispered, breaking the silence.

"……"

"I see…" it paused before slipping off back into the darkness. "Then… allow me to be the first."

The Sound ninja furrowed her brows. Who the hell was this disembodied voice and what the hell was he saying.

"But first… tell me… why do you cling to life?"

Tayuya grinded her teeth together. Who did this person think he was? Asking her all this shit as if he could decide whether he had the right to help her or not.

"Is it because you are searching for something valuable? A reason to live on?"

"Cut the bullshit! I don't need your help. Go fuck yourself." Tayuya could only respond to the voice within her thoughts.

"Tayuya-sama……"

To the girl's surprise something was materializing within her mind, giving her no control of such thoughts. Its contorting figure changed from what seemed like a lump of white shit to a creature she immediately recognized. The being was at least triple her size with a scarred face and covered eyes. The outfit he wore was much similar to her Sound Four uniform.

"Tayuya-sama," he repeated again.

"D-doki…… you're…… one of my Doki……" the red-headed girl imagined an image of herself, unharmed floating in the darkness in front of her pawn. "What's going on?"

"You have accepted us to be your companions in battle… our mingling souls would have been lost without you, and if you were to perish… our spirits would forever be lost in these depths," the other two Doki's that Tayuya controlled had appeared beside the long-haired zombie-like demon as their mouths seemed to be free of stitches, "you have guided our sinned souls to a path where we could freely fight alongside you."

Tayuya's abilities to collect spirits as her pawns happened to be what made her so miserably yet also proud.

"Let us help you."

With that, all three had disappeared.

Silence settled in once more casting but a heavier darkness if even possible. Truth be told, Tayuya had the will to live on. That bastard Orochimaru-sama only took her in as a chess piece. A disposable sacrifice.

Anger boiled up in Tayuya's veins as she clenched her teeth. If that bastard of a freaky snake would ever save her, she'd swear to never ever say another vulgarity in her life but the girl knew it was impossible. Orochimaru never bothered to save worthless beings.

Worthless beings were failures, or in other words, ninjas who could not fulfill their missions. This rendered her a worthless being.

The red head's fists were now so tight her knuckles became white while her nails dug painfully into her palm. Tayuya could feel energy return to her body and oddly enough, along with her anger came a soothing wave washing over her body.

She could've sworn that a glint of a boy with blonde hair had flickered in her mind for a split second… before she was greeted by heaven or hell.

.

* * *

.

"How… -she………... time…"

The sound of monotonous voices made the girl inwardly groan. Hell must be greeting her instead of Heaven but it wasn't a surprise. With all the people Tayuya killed, it would only make sense if she were to be tortured for an eternity by pitchfork wielding imps.

The voices were discussing something but their words were too muddled for the dead female to understand. Her vision was scarce, but from what she could see so far, they were white-masked men in ANBU clothing…

As the girl's eyes adjusted to the bright light, she was able to see the glinting piece of metal tightly bound to their foreheads. A ninja plate... and it happened to be a leaf. Tayuya knew that the leaf plate signified the Hidden Leaf Village. That meant they were from Konohagakure… and not hell? She wasn't dead?

The dim light emitting from the hands of one of the men was pressed against her waist and she could feel cool chakra wash over her. As the healing proceeded, the female ex-Sound Five, Four, Four-and-a-half, God knew if she was still whole, felt a little relieved as she realized they were medical nins and not killers.

Medical nins were always dressed all in white and covered most of their face as if perfectly fit ninjas sent from other countries to destroy Konoha would carry infectious disease. Ugly choice of clothing if you asked her, but it didn't matter. They weren't ANBU after all, although the white suit must've been confounded with a white mask when her vision was still awry.

With a bit more energy, Tayuya could feel the small surges of chakra pulsing through her body. Consciousness regained little by little. Soon her hearing senses were clearer and their conversation became comprehensible.

"-Sound Four."

Good news. Tayuya wasn't torn in half. Kimmimaro was left out of the picture though.

"Part of… Orochimaru?" one of them whispered.

"Yeah, we should bring her back to Konoha for questioning," the medical nin that had just healed her nodded before increasing his chakra capacity onto the wound. Apparently it was pretty serious.

"Hey don't do that, the girl could attack us," the other medical nin scowled as he tried to stop his companion from healing the half-dead red head any further.

Shaking his head, the nicer white-clothed ninja sighed, "her injuries are great and we must take her to Konohagakure hospitals to tend them before it's too late. The girl's spine is seriously damaged but if we make it in time, we can perhaps still save her from spending the last of her days in a wheelchair," he paused to look at his comrade whom seemed a bit more calm, "Look Gonno-kun, she's our enemy but as a citizen of Konoha you should know that she is still human. She has the right to live and walk like us. Besides she's no danger at the moment."

Not dangerous, Tayuya scoffed. They only wished, and there was no way in hell that she'd go to Konoha and get healed only to be tortured again for information. The more chakra he poured into her, the more energy she felt flowing through her veins. It was strange. She even regained control of her legs, but only barely. But what made no sense was the fact that her legs managed to twitch when her spine was seemingly too damaged to allow any control over her lower body. Taking a deep breath the girl slowly lifted her right leg up and to her astonishment, it didn't take much effort. It did hurt a little but other than that, nothing big. Moreover, the two bumbling idiots didn't seem to notice her right leg move up in down in front of their very eyes. Either they were blind or idiots.

Tayuya watched the two men converse, unsure of how to run away. No way in hell was she gonna go to that damned village. The red head slowly raised her fist, making sure the idiots wouldn't notice her and they hadn't thus far still. Smirking inwardly to herself, the Sound ninja unleashed a fiery punch at the ninja who had attempted to stop the other from healing her but to her utter shock, her fist went straight through his face. Tayuya immediately pulled her fist back to her chest, cradling it as if it had been burned. What the hell was going on? The two medical ninjas didn't even flinch nor notice anything out of the ordinary.

Panic fluctuated inside Tayuya's chest.

"Let's go back. Hokage-sama is waiting for us," the nicer of the ninjas gently picked the girl up but the konoichi wouldn't have it. She tried to punch him too again and again while screaming out profanities in order to get his attention… but nothing worked.

It was when the two ninjas sped off that it dawned on her like a sack of kunai that had been swung in her face. Tayuya had fallen out of the man's arms but as they left without her, she caught a glimpse of an unconscious figure with vibrant red hair much like hers where she had previously been in that medic nin's arms.

"Hell's on fire. What's going on?"

They were fast but Tayuya caught up to them easily nonetheless, forgetting her previous plans of escape. She now leaped from tree to tree with equal speed and if it weren't for the weird shit going down, then she would have rammed herself right into the Konoha ninja. Tayuya now had a better view of the horrific reality in the arms of the enemy.

It was a girl on the brink of death almost identical to Tayuya but with nasty looking injuries. Her unconscious face was smudged with dirt and scratches. Blood dripped down the side of her mouth and eyes almost peaceful. Her clothes were ripped around her waist as the "assbow" Orochimaru was so fond of was no longer bound to her. It felt as if Tayuya had been disbanded from the Sound Four.

* * *

.

A/N: If some of you have read Fouled Tongue by VforVendetta34 then you'll notice that some parts are just worded a little differently but I'll get to where VforVendetta34 left off soon :)

Please review, it makes me write faster!


	2. Brat

**Foul Tongue**

_Chapter II_: Brat

Disclaimer: This story's base idea does in fact originate from VforVendetta34's original fanfiction called "Fouled Tongue" and I did get permission to use it. VforVendetta is also co-authoring with this fic after she abandoned her original.

Other than that, I do not own Naruto nor any other characters.

A/N: The story begins after Tayuya's "death" but the story will indeed proceed to the older Naruto Arc as well later on.

* * *

.

The whole journey to Konoha remained the same. Two bickering men and a thunderstruck invisible girl they never noticed leaping from one tree to the other. It wasn't long until the border of the Hidden Leaf Village could be seen through the dense forest. The tall gate was certainly a sight, painted with bright colours and adorned with the Hidden Leaf sign. Tayuya would have probably given a crude remark comparing her town to this but she was too preoccupied with her current problem that nothing else really mattered to her.

Landing silently like any well-trained ninjas would, both men fluently kept their conversation intact while they made their way towards the hospital. Some villagers had stopped to curiously peek at the scene but they hadn't had the time to properly assess the situation due to the fleeting ninjas. Ironically, even with all the attention Tayuya was getting, no one noticed her walk through the entrance nor cried out in shock at a trespassing enemy. Sighing, Tayuya closed her eyes and concentrated on her recollection of memories. What had happened after she closed her eyes to let death take her away? Irritatingly, the harder she tried to remember, the more the memories slipped away. Had something happened while she was unconscious? Her mind whizzed around in circles… The last thing Tayuya remembered was waking up to find a man staring at her while he tried to heal her. The only recollection of the dream that resurfaced in her head over and over again was an offer of help, but Tayuya didn't recall the medic nin ever saying,_ "Let us help you."_

Those were the words… by which voice, Tayuya couldn't remember.

"Fucking shit!" the girl cried out in frustration and finally took off looking wildly around for anyone who can see her. Her aggravation could not be described in words. She felt like utter shit, and no one would even give a glance at her battered body.

Taking a moment to breathe in and out slowly, Tayuya rubbed her temples. The only thing she could do right now is follow her body and hope for the best.

* * *

.

Naruto could feel the white searing pain of his wounds. The Kyuubi chakra had already sealed up most of his gashes and was still in the process of closing the less important ones but it was extremely painful. Yet even with a pain this fervent the burning sensation became a distant thought as his heart beat loudly against the cage of his ribs. Naruto had bigger problems to tend to… like the unbearable confrontation he would have with Sakura. How would he tell her he failed to keep his "cool guy" promise? A promise was a promise and under no circumstances should it be broken. That was and still is his ninja way.

Muscles, bones, and brain seemed to be out of commission yet with the mental burden on his back, the Kyuubi's vessel couldn't stay put. It was when the nurse left his room that he followed her out the door and into the vast and confusing hospital corridors. The hallways were dark. The blond boy was determined to think up of things to say to Sakura, or perhaps escape reality for a bit.

It was dim and damp but more comfortable than where Naruto previously was due to the shadow's cooler air. The lack of light made it easy for him to avoid passing people as he ducked behind boxes and laundry baskets. It was sure busy that day in the hospital… and that reminded him... What of Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji and Kiba?

Moreover, Sasuke was another issue he couldn't seem to let go of. Why did he choose the snake bastard instead of staying in Konoha to become stronger by himself? Did he desperately need Orochimaru to achieve his ambitions? Through a cheap exit with a man that promised power when it was a lie? Sasuke was obviously going to be used by the snake man, no doubt about that. Naruto had thought Sasuke was smarter than that but perhaps his thirst for revenge had clouded his mind to the point of stupidity. Sighing the blond genin walked grudgingly towards the exit that was now at the end of the corridor, oblivious to the oncoming Tsunade who was too engrossed in her papers to notice him as well. Thankfully, at the last minute, the genin looked up, uttered a small squeak and quickly escaped behind the closest door. The Hokage didn't seem to have detected him as she walked right pass the room but as Naruto began to wipe his forehead in relief, two Anbu stationed themselves right outside the room. He was trapped.

"You can't fool me Uzumaki!" Tsunade's voice resonated from down the hall, her footsteps getting further and further. "You better stay in there or I'm gonna drug you to sleep."

"Dammit…" the blond boy cursed but decided to back away from the door as the Anbu stared him down. "What the hell is that hag thinking… making Anbu watch over me…"

Frustrated, Naruto turned to look at who was the unlucky soul to have been messed up in his un-stealthiness. There was a girl in the bed, red vibrant hair pooled over the pillow as her chest heaved up and down slightly as she breathed. She seemed awfully familiar, but Naruto didn't have much time to think about it as someone spoke.

"You! You're the shithead!"

Naruto turned to look at another girl who he hadn't noticed earlier. She was huddled up in the corner, her hair as flaming red as the one in the bed. They resembled each other very much actually.

Eyes widening the girl seemed to be surprised at Naruto or something because her mouth was hanging open…

The red hair that loosely cascaded down her shoulders and back somewhat rang a bell in his mind but he couldn't put a finger on who it was… Those dark, brown eyes that had once pierced his in anger were once again boiling within him. Even the insult was something that was oh-so familiar.

Then it clicked.

"YOU!" he jumped right in front of her and pointed his finger directly in her face. His own facial expression matched one of utter rage and shock. It had surprised the girl at first as well but her raised eyebrow soon lowered and became part of scowl. "You're Sasuke's kidnapper!!!"

This had caught the Anbu's attention as they opened the door to see what was going on.

"H-hey!!! Why are you letting her free like this?" Naruto's voice was raised a little higher than he intended.

Both ninjas exchanged glances. One of them replied slowly as if implying that the genin was an idiot, "The girl's under tight security here. Besides, she can't move, she's in a coma."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, his mouth hung open slightly in disbelief. He squinted at the girl in the corner, and then at the one in the bed before finally pointing back to the corner. "What the hell are you talking about, she's right here, standing."

There was a moment of silence as the Anbu stared hard at the boy. They must've thought he was delusional since they simply shrugged and closed the door behind them once again. Naruto wasn't sure of himself anymore. He looked back at the corner and the girl was gone. Either he was going crazy, or either the drugs Tsunade gave him earlier made him hallucinate.

"Oi shithead, over here."

The genin spun quickly around but he was caught off guard by a fist colliding with the bridge of his nose. His legs lost balance as he tumbled to the floor adding pain to his sore-ridden body. The moment he collided with the floor, the painful pulse caused by the punched coursed through his nose.

"W-what- Anbu- what's going on?" Naruto rubbed his new sore and stared angrily up at the chocolate brown eyes. He wasn't sure where to begin since he didn't understand the situation himself.

The girl looked like she didn't really know either as her eyes darted from the door and back to him. "You can see me?" she asked, her voice suggesting that she was curious despite her emotionless exterior.

The blond boy raised a curious eyebrow. "Yeah… yeah I can…"

Another silence, but this time both ninjas stared at each other, unsure of what to say. It was the first time Naruto talked to this girl without fighting for a barrel which contained his best friend. She looked like a person who could've belonged here in Konoha but her cold eyes stated otherwise. Her red hair suited her well and without her cap Naruto had to admit she was kinda cute. It was a fleeting thought, but the boy wondered how she would've been like as a friend if it weren't for the unfortunate fate that brought them at each other's throats.

"What the hell you starin' at you fucker," the girl snapped as she pulled him up by his collar. "Because of you and your friends, my friends are all dead- and I don't even know whether I'm still alive or not. I don't know which spiteful God I pissed off today but his version of mercy is looking like a pain in the ass. Why does it have to be you. Why can't anyone else see me huh?!" her voice was raised to the point where Naruto had to cringe. The girl's eyes were narrowed dangerously and her mere presence was intimidating but Naruto could feel her fist shake against his neck. Was she scared?

The boy's anger subsided a little. His confusion allowed him to think rationally, after all, this girl had only followed orders. "W-what do you mean I'm the only one who can see you-"

A violent shake of his collar made the boy jerk. Naruto was getting a little annoyed by the brash behaviour he was being subjected to. "You saw it didn't you?! The fucking Anbu think you're crazy because they can't see me! They can't even hear me! Right now they think you're talking to yourself!"

As if on cue, the Hokage of Konohagakure opened the door and stepped in, curiously peeking at Naruto. Her eyes were stern with concern.

"Uzumaki, what are you doing kneeling on the floor?" she asked, walking in and offering a hand to help him up. "The guys here told me you've been arguing with yourself… or with Orochimaru's pawn who is clearly in a coma."

Gathering himself up, the ninja broke away from the redhead's grip and looked back and forth between Tsunade and the konoichi.

There was a pause but the blond boy sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and adressed the redhead, "you're right, they really can't see you."

Tsunade's brows furrowed. "Who are you talking to Naruto?"

"Hmm, I wanna try something out!" A devilish grin stretched across the ninja's face as he took the foul mouthed girl's hand and quickly placed it on the Hokage's breast before either women could react, but to his surprise it went right through Tsunade which left Naruto's hand firmly on top of the mound.

A cry of anger and the boy crumpled to the floor a few feet away from the ghost. Tsunade blinked in surprise seeing she didn't have to hit him when he had already flown across the room and landed in a heap behind the bed because of some unknown force. Her eyes were wide with shock. Never has she seen something like this before. Perhaps Naruto wasn't delusional after all and the girl's spirit was really there… but why could only Naruto see her?

"Naruto, I'll be right back, in the meantime stay put!" and with that, the older woman was gone leaving Naruto to fend for himself again. Hadn't they considered the possibility of the girl's spirit killing him?

"Wait! Mo... they left me here," Naruto sighed, mouth forming in a pout. "And I'm hungry, damn this sucks."

The other patient in the room fixed him one of her coldest glares as she tapped her foot impatiently. "You think she can fix me?" she asked, the corner of her lips twitched. The boy wondered if she was going to permanently scowl.

With the help of the bed, Naruto hoisted himself up. He observed the redheaded girl sit on the edge of the bed staring at her unconscious self. The girl did in fact look cute from up close. "Pfft, the old hag can be stubborn sometimes but if she knows something maybe she will."

The young boy found himself stare at her again and luckily, she was too busy scrutinizing her coma-self to notice. "What's your name by the way."

Bad move. His question earned him another death glare.

"Can't you remember?"

"No, not really…"

"Try you dumbass!"

Naruto's lips jutted out in a pout. How the hell was he supposed to remember her name? Scrutinizing the girl's face the boy tried to rake his brain for any kinf od memory that would help him remember. Recalling a name you only heard once could become quite hard if you didn't really care about your enemy.

"Ehh…" Naruto puffed out. Was it Temari? No, no, Temari was that girl from the sand. How about Terra? No that didn't sound right… The scowl on the girl's face did bring back memories though…, of a fouled mouthed girl shouting profanities at both him and Shikamaru. Then that Kimimaro guy showed up and threatened to kill… "Teriyaki! That's your na-"

BAM!

"It's Tayuya you idiot!"

* * *

.

This guy had to be the biggest idiot this town's stupid inhabitants could ever have produced. They must have dropped him on his head at least ten thousand times for him to be this retarded. Why did she have to be stuck with him?

He just called her Teriyaki and she just decked him good in the face again.

"It's Tayuya you idiot!" Honestly, couldn't he remember her name if she remembered his? Uzumaki Naruto, the famous Kyuubi bearing genin. She would have thought that he would be a little more special, but no, he was just another idiot that she was stuck with. "Tch, in any case," she eyed the blond boy who grudgingly picked himself off the floor yet again. "Looks like you're my spokesperson for the time being."

"Like hell I'll be! You're beating me around! What makes you think I'd want to help you?"

Tayuya had to admit his blue eyes were annoyingly mesmerizing most specially when they were big and full of anger. "You better! If you want your precious Sasuke dipshit back."

This had gotten Naruto's attention. He no longer bared the idiotic aura that seemed to hang around him as his lips thinned and his eyes widened further. It was as if he could read her soul… and ironically he was able to considering she was in spirit form.

"Will you really lead us to Orochimaru's hideout if we help you?" his voice held no hint of idiocy.

If Tayuya could feel then she would have felt her throat going dry. Would she really betray Orochimaru to regain her body? No. Orochimaru-sama gave her power and hope… there was no way she'd betray him… but for the sake of it, why not regain her body and say nothing afterwards? She'd fake her coma until the time would be right to make a break for it. Tayuya just hoped Konoha's Hokage and friends were that stupidly trusting.

"Yeah." She stared back at him with equal intensity and fake-honesty. "I'll lead you guys to them the minute I regain my body." The konoichi often had missions involving some acting skills so winning over the overly trusting boy's reliance was an easy feat. "Just… make it quick."

Tayuya shouldn't have been so 'nice' in a sense that would make her seem like a good person after all. The stupid boy's face lit up as his aura of stupidness came back flooding around him. "Alright!"

So it was settled. They were going to have to deal with each other for the time being as torturous as it would be.

Oh no. The idiot was coming towards her with outstretched arms. No way in hell was she giving him a hug. Luckily the bed and Tayuya's body were between them, she'd have some time to prepare her punch.

But instead… the Naruto shit bent over and gave her real body a tight squeeze…

And a very tight one- Tayuya knew that because she felt her arms snap to her body as warmth washed all over her soul and pressure was applied against her. Naruto curiously looked up and grinned at his new found discoveries.

"So your body must be linked to your soul somehow! That's why you're not dead yet ." Did he really think things were that simple?

"L-let go of me shithead!"

"Hehe, well as a payback for punching me several times, I get to hug you again!" Naruto grinned as he squeezed her body a little more… but this time Tayuya managed to advance towards him and headbutt his sorry face to the ground. Unfortuantely for Tayuya, when she was angry, she didn't think much. Her action caused the boy to plummet down onto her real body as she was sent to the ground as well. To make matters worse his hand had landed on her chest.

An explosion of profanities sent the boy running for his life.

.

* * *

.

A/N: The next chapter will finally be new material which will get the story moving from where VforVendetta34 left off on her "Fouled Tongue"

Thank you for the kind reviewers! It keeps me moving.

For those who are waiting for "Treasured", the chapter's almost done, it'll be up by today.

Just warning you guys, I update kinda slow 'cause I do have a very busy life! Nonethless I write whenever I can!


	3. Journey

**Foul Tongue**

_**Chapter III**_:_ Journey_

Disclaimer: This story's base idea does in fact originate from VforVendetta34's original fanfiction called "Fouled Tongue" and I did get permission to use it. VforVendetta is also co-authoring with this fic after she abandoned her original.

Other than that, I do not own Naruto or any other characters.

A/N: And so begins the journey.

* * *

.

Gloomy, dark clouds hung overhead casting little light through the windows of the hospital. The humidity in the air was comfortable as strong breezes flew in and out of the room. It was going to rain soon.

"What a fucked up day," Tayuya thought bitterly to herself.

It truly was a depressing day.

The redheaded girl brooded to herself as her petite frame sat idly on the windowsill of the blonde boy's room. She watched silently as Naruto desperately tried to explain to that Sakura girl who had walked in an hour ago, how he had miserably failed to bring Sasuke back. To make matters worse, Naruto insisted that he'd keep the promise.

Tayuya scoffed. How stupid. Sasuke was going to die soon and it would leave him all depressed and shit again.

Brushing away a pathetic tear, Sakura smiled at him and agreed. Except this time she'd do it with him.

The redhead 'tched'. This girl was sure dependent. Moreover, they were sure determined to get a useless boy back. What was up with that? Hopeless. That's what this country was.

"Hopeless," the konoichi muttered. Naruto's head snapped up in her direction and she could feel his blue eyes burn through her angrily but she merely smirked as he said nothing. Tsunade had informed them- or rather Naruto to keep Tayuya's form a secret. Even from Sakura or any other friends.

"Naruto?" The pink-haired girl pulled the blonde boy's attention back as he grinned stupidly again. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah! Don't worry about me! Sakura-chan! I… I'll definitely keep my promise! I said that it was a lifelong promise!" The blonde boy sure knew how to brighten everyone's mood. Everyone in the room cracked a smile. "I won't go back on my words! Because that's my ninja way…"

Tayuya didn't know how she kept herself from throwing up. This guy couldn't be serious. His ninja way? Please, no one could make such big promises and keep them. No one.

Short but disgustingly inspiring goodbyes were made and the girl left soon after. Everyone had been touched by Naruto once again it would seem, but not Tayuya. She knew this was all fake. Like any other people, he would only disappoint.

The sky cleared little by little, showing bits and pieces of the sun. Warm rays cascaded through the window hitting Tayuya's soul. She could almost feel its warmth pass through her as she observed the shadowless floor. Her mood wasn't improving, she still felt depressed from Tsunade's information.

The old hag had stated that Tayuya must be going through some sort of bloodline ability whilst in a coma. They had no record of such thing before, nor could they do anything about it now. She had promised to look into it further but it would have to take some time. Tayuya was doomed to stay only existent to a dumbass for a while longer.

"Fuuck, thought she was never gonna leave," the red head stretched out her arms but then remembered she couldn't really feel anything.

"Tch." Naruto simply ignored her and looked away. He seemed quite irritated at her already.

"Hey, be happy I wasn't dancing around her calling her named while you both talked."

"……"

"Can you at least talk shithead? It's quite boring being a 'ghost'."

Eyes downcast the boy didn't respond at first earning a death glare from the girl but she said nothing as she watched him clench and unclench his fists. The bundle of thin fabric twisted under his palms threatened to rip from the pressure from his fingers. He finally spoke, asking a question that had been repeated at least twenty times. If it weren't for his serious and pathetic tone then Tayuya might've punched him.

"Will we really be able to find Sasuke?" he asked in a low voice. If Tayuya didn't know better, she would have thought he was in love with both Sasuke and Sakura.

But then he was asking her as if unsure of his success. Tayuya knew it. This boy wasn't for real like the rest of them. No one could keep a promise. No one was trustworthy in this world.

Rolling her eyes, the redhead managed to chuckle under her breath without having him notice. Might as well play dumb.

"Yes, yes, geez how many times do you want me to say that? I'm not your psychologist I don't wanna hear you grumbling and complaining about drama shit twenty-four/seven.."

The room seemed to have brightened a bit as that idiot Naruto half smiled at her.

* * *

.

That sound ninja's sarcasm was going to be the death of him. Each word spurt out from her mouth became as sharp as a kunai and hurt as much when she came up with particularly smart ass comments. They were annoying, hurtful, irritating, but mostly… amusing. He had to admit the girl had a sense of humour and a good one too.

"Finally you crack a smile."

The blonde boy chuckled, "what? Do you really wanna see me smile that much? Here."

The large grin plastered on his face must have embarrassed the girl since she grimaced and looked away.

"Geezus, wipe that ugly smile off your face. This isn't the smiling olympics." Tayuya peered at him again but narrowed her eyes. Naruto was still smiling at her- and if possible- he managed to make it even bigger.

"Hehe! You don't know how to react to smiles? Boy you sure led a sad life!"

Tayuya's own lips curled into a sneer. She wasn't amused and neither was he anymore. There was a silence between them. They both stared at each other, Naruto unsure and Tayuya menacingly. Had Naruto struck a nerve?

The room suddenly became hard to breathe in. Naruto was unsure of how to react now, should he apologize?

Thankfully the stillness was broken by the familiar voice of both a pervert and a man Naruto admired. It was a huge relief to the boy. The weight felt momentarily removed from his constricted chest.

"Hey!" came Jiraiya's cheerful greeting. "How you holding up?" At first the blonde boy had thought Jiraiya was floating in front of his window before one of the frogs became visible under him.

"Ero-sennin!" called Naruto his eyes wide with surprise. From the corner of his eye he saw the redheaded girl break from their stare and look off into the distance.

"I came to talk to you about an important matter today," said Jiraiya, tone hushed and serious. "From now on you're officially my apprentice. I will train you one-on-one for three years."

The genin looked at him questioningly.

"The Akatsuki… they won't be after you for three or four years."

Naruto nodded, "alright then, I can't waste time on training. I must go after Sasuke."

Jiraiya looked at the young ninja for a moment and sighed. His arms were firmly crossed over his chest as he sat at the open window. A slow breeze came floating in sweeping the old man's hair back. He seemed reluctant to speak yet his statement- or rather his order came out loud and clear. "Forget about Sasuke."

Even Tayuya turned her head to the old man and stared at him wide eyed. Naruto himself couldn't believe what Jiraiya had just said.

"W-wha-"

"Orochimaru had recently switched bodies and now cannot transfer to Sasuke in another three years." The atmosphere lessened but just as Naruto thought the old man was joking, he continued. "He made his own choice going to Orochimaru. You as a shinobi should know that a proper ninja must not only need jutsu and power but proper judgment and good decisions." His back was turned to the boy. The white-haired man gazed at the chiming tree while sitting proudly. "If you want to live as a shinobi, you must be wise. If you want to live as a fool, then it will be a world of pain."

* * *

.

Tayuya incredulously looked at the crazy man that had come bursting in to deflate the boy's blinding spirit. Sure he needed a nice jab at that balloon head of his but this might be a little much. Plus Tayuya needed something the boy could put his trust in her for, and by having him lose all hope…

"I understand…" muttered the genin.

Oh no, no, no. This couldn't happen.

Just as Tayuya was about to shake some "false" sense into the boy, he raised his head with one of the most determined looks Tayuya had ever seen in her life.

"If that's what it means to be wise…" he breathed out heavily as if to let his anger calmly seep out. A smirk even made it on the corner of his lips. "I'd be happier living as a fool."

The redhead stared at him. Was he serious? Giving up on the great opportunity Jiraiya offered him to go chase after this guy? And giving up his pride for him too?

There was a fleeting pang of admiration and jealousy but Tayuya brushed it off. She was used to having no one care for her, and she didn't need it now either.

"…" The old man hopped back on his frog. So they were really going separate ways. Oh well, it didn't make much of a difference for Tayuya. "Oh by the way, idiot."

"What?"

"Where's Tayuya?"

The kunoichi's head snapped up. Tsunade must have told him about. Perhaps he could help!

"Huh? Oh. She's right here." Naruto motioned his hands towards the other windowsill where the redhead sat silently. "How did you know her name is Tayuya?"

"Orochimaru had four elites. The only girl's name is quite known." Jiraiya turned around and rested his elbows on the window. Tayuya couldn't help but feel a little bit of pride. "Well anyway," his head turned towards the young girl. "I may know a bit about your problem but as a ninja from Konoha, I'll have to evaluate your trustworthy-ness before I can help."

The redhead twitched. He could help but of course there was a catch. How the hell was she supposed to prove to him that she wouldn't "stab" them in their backs?

"Tell your old man I obviously wouldn't be able to back stab him here. Doesn't he have logic?"

Naruto gave a pout. He probably knew he'd sound like a fool each time he had to speak for her. "She says you're an old, ugly man, and that she wouldn't be able to betray us here anyway. You can trust her… oh and she said you're stupid."

Great. Just great. Of course the idiot had to put in his immature comments to what she said. This was going to be hell.

Jiraiya laughed heartily, chest heaving up and down. His frog seemed to become a little impatient as the Senin's frame started to wobble from side to side. "Well Tayuya, seems like we'll get along just fine! But I gotta warn you that you just lost some points! Good luck convincing me!" He smiled at the irritated girl. "Naruto, you big idiot, and Tayuya the grouch, see you guys at the front gate tomorrow morning. We're going on an adventure!"

* * *

.

A/N: Sorry for the wait, had a load of projects to do. This chapter's short, my apologies but the next one will be longer and up faster too hopefully. Review please! They give me motivation.


	4. Beginning of the Beginning

**Foul Tongue**

_**Chapter IV**: Beginning of the Beginning_

Disclaimer: This story's base idea does in fact originate from VforVendetta34's original fanfiction called "Fouled Tongue" and I did get permission to use it. VforVendetta is also co-authoring with this fic after she abandoned her original.

Other than that, I do not own Naruto or any other characters.

A/N: Jiraiya is keeping score of the points for Tayuya. If she's mean, she loses points and therefore has to wait a longer period of time before having him help her out. If she gains some points, then vice versa and he'll help her a little sooner to regain her body.

Also, I stopped watching Naruto after Tayuya died, so I'm not sure what they did during Jiraiya and Naruto's training… so I'll go with my own flow.

* * *

.

* * *

.

The city burst with lights from lanterns that hung from the roofs of the numerous stores. People were out in the streets talking lively amongst themselves while going in and out of buildings and living life like they should. Compared to Konoha this place was a village of celebration… as expected of the Land of Lightning, naturally.

Various scents wafted in areas as spiced sirloin sizzled on the grill or soups boiled in open kettles. Customers could be seen hesitating for a moment looking over the different stands and smelling the succulent-looking contents to finalize their choices.

Amongst the tables set outside a particular ramen stand, a white-haired man and a blonde boy could be seen heartily devouring their meals. The boy had opted for the normal beef ramen as for his sensei, chicken. Both seemed to have momentarily forgotten the girl sitting at their table as she angrily tapped her fingers while watching them. Tayuya had to admit that both their bowls of ramen looked delicious and that she'd like to eat that old man bankrupt if she could… but alas, with her current state it was impossible. The Sound village was also quite poor so eating good food was almost impossible. Perhaps the only delicious thing Tayuya could ever recall tasting was at a restaurant in the village located in the Land of Whirlpool on a mission but unfortunately her meal had been interrupted short by the enemy.

At least Tayuya was grateful she couldn't smell anything there otherwise she'd have gone crazy.

"Oi," called Naruto which effectively snapped Tayuya out of her brooding. "How are you getting fed?"

The girl gave him a dirty look but shrugged. How was she supposed to know?

"Ah, thash shimple!" Jiraiya gulped his mouthful of food before continuing. "Your body back in Konoha is your main link."

Tayuya nodded slowly which Naruto mimicked for her. "Tell him to spill something I don't know."

"She says that you should die and reveal some new information."

The Senin laughed his booming laugh and muttered something incoherent under his breath. Tayuya partially heard him say something about her losing more points. "Well, you see, if your body is touched in any manner then you will feel it even in your spirit form. Therefore, since they feed you at the hospital through that needle going in your arm, you won't need any food. It's all going to your blood."

Tayuya wanted to facepalm. She already knew that but the stupid blonde boy couldn't figure it out.

What Jiraiya said was true though. She could still smell the humid air of her room and feel the bed pressed against her back. It was like walking around with a mattress tied to you. At least she got a change of clothe. Before their departure, Tayuya had managed to convince- or rather violently convince Naruto to buy clothes she picked out herself and ask one of the maids to change her. After an awkward moment of having someone undress her and clothe her again, she felt more comfortable. It was weird how the nurse immediately accepted… A little creepy too. Tayuya was not ready to forget that eerie twinkle in her eye at the mention of clothes.

The young konoichi was now dressed in comfortable, black short shorts, she never dealt well with baggy pants and a fitting, red tank top. To finish it off, a black scarf was securely tied around the ninja's neck concealing her mouth. It got cold at night at the hospital so might as well. Tayuya didn't bother with her hair. She would have preferred something on her head because it helped her hair stay in place but having a hat in bed felt uncomfortable. Finally, her forearms and calf were enveloped in white bandages but that was due to her injuries so looking like the badass character from her favorite movie was not purely intentional.

"Ero-senin! What's are we gonna do tomorrow for training?" Naruto had already finished his bowl and raised his hand to order another one but Jiraiya slapped it down.

"Not so fast boy," he sighed. "Your training starts now."

"Huh?"

"Starting tonight, you'll only get to eat once every two days."

Naruto almost fell off his seat and Tayuya chuckled.

"What?! B-but!"

"Hope you had a good meal," he grinned. "Your chakra control is off, so we need to reinforce it."

"I- I don't understand how starving would help!" Naruto couldn't put his finger on Jiraiya's logic. The rasengan training did pay off and it was illogical at first but this seemed a little too cruel…

"First of all, it's not starving!" Jiraiya wagged his finger. "Think of the other villages without so much as a piece of bread for breakfast, lunch, and super for the whole family." Naruto's head hung a little. "Secondly, the reason your chakra in particular is so hard to control is because of your emotions. Without food, you'll be emotionally unstable and physical training will become harder." Jiraiya took a quick glance at the empty seat Tayuya was supposedly at. Unfortunately he looked at the wrong spot but Tayuya caught his glance anyway. "If you manage to pass my next test with an empty stomach, then you can eat normally again."

Tayuya watched the blonde boy in amusement, waiting for him to retort some more but instead he nodded. Naruto's eyes were serious, brows were creased and mouth wide in a smile.

"All right, I'll do it!"

The white haired man proudly returned the smile. He then added, "Oh, right, and no sleeping tonight."

Naruto's face fell.

* * *

.

Morning had come slowly and eventually for the poor boy who had continuously gotten slapped on the head each time he drifted to sleep by none other than his ghost companion. The sun had finally climbed out of the horizon and illuminated the land below as well as the sky. Morning dew and the chilly air warmed up as birds sung merrily.

It would have been a beautiful day if Naruto had gotten at least a little bit of sleep. Tayuya had been put in charge of watching the boy and waking him if ever he fell asleep. In return Jiraiya would reveal something else about her advanced bloodline. Naruto had spent a night of hell. He even tried to make casual conversation with her to make the time pass by a little faster but no such luck. Tayuya refused to talk to him and simply watched the moon with an occasional side glance. He had gotten perhaps five minutes max of sleep before she noticed. Naruto really thought it wouldn't have been as bad with a companion and for once he was happy Tayuya was with them until she refused to talk that is…

"Oi, hurry your ass up," cursed the redhead.

A pang of irritation made the boy clench his fists but he loosened them immediately. He couldn't let her get under his skin if he wanted to become stronger. It just frustrated him to know that the girl didn't need any sleep seeing her real body was practically and constantly in it.

"Hurry your ass up fool!" Jiraiya's voice followed. Naruto growled and ran out of the hotel doors and followed them into the lush field of grass outside the village. Some energy momentarily returned to him but as he came to a halt, Naruto felt as if weights hung from his shoulders.

"So!" the tall man grinned down at the boy who took a seat in a clean spot of grass. "Looks like Tayuya did a good job!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed as his mouth turned into a pout, "ya… she was violent."

"Good!" Jiraiya sat down in front of Naruto. "That earns you one little piece of information I know about your bloodline Tayuya."

The redheaded girl looked up expectantly at the man.

"You come from the Land of Demon do you not?"

Tayuya blinked. She did. "Tell him I say yes."

"She said yeah."

"Alright, well then this is a big revelation… you ready?"

They both nodded.

"You… are from the Miyagi family!"

The konoichi took Naruto by the collar and hurled him at the old man.

"I already know my last name you stupid fuck!" her insult could already by understood by her reaction. The senin chuckled and side-stepped as the boy landed with a dull thud creating a crater under him. "Are you serious? That's all you're gonna tell me?"

Naruto wasn't feeling exactly hearty enough to translate any of what the girl was saying. His patience level fluctuated ever-so-slightly to insanity. As if on cue, his stomach gave a loud rumble causing his teacher to laugh even more.

"Ahh, what have I gotten myself into? Well Naruto, if you haven't noticed, you're in a Genjutsu right now ever since you walked out the hotel doors."

The blonde boy blinked several times before looking around him. What used to be the grass field in front of the hotel now became a cold, tiled floor glazed with a layer of murky water. The sunlight slowly dispersed as walls materialized from thin air. This place felt too familiar… and it suddenly dawned on him once the red glow at the end of a particular hall marked the presence of none other than the Kyuubi.

"Your goal for today is to break away from this genjutsu," echoed Jiraiya's voice.

At first, the young ninja thought that this illusion was quite easy to overcome with the Kyuubi behind bars but then the dreadful sound of crippling paper and screech of opening gates raised the hair on his arms. He felt shivers run up his spine when the monster smiled down at him menacingly showing off its white and bloodied teeth ready to snap at his miniscule body.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

.

Tayuya punched the boy in the stomach to make sure he was really in the genjustsu- and he was. His body slumped forward to her blow and remained there until she pushed him off quickly, letting him roll to his back on the grass. His expression was troubled unlike what she was used to.

"Hehe, we're not here to beat him up Tayuya." The old man chuckled as he watched the blond boy's unconscious body get thrown around.

"Tch, shut up old man," murmured the girl but she remembered he couldn't hear her. The redhead wanted to call him names but it didn't do much if it went ignored. Her anger still hadn't subsided from the "revelation" of her last name because the fact that she already knew it made her question if the man even knew how to help her.

"Can't exactly chat with you now since our mediator is captured in my alluring genjutsu- so I'll be off at to the bathhouse and you can go wherever you want. Seeing he wasn't perturbed in the least bit from your violent acts, it's safe to say that this genjutsu will be hard to get him out of." The white-haired man crossed his arms proudly and got up from his sitting position. He started to stalk off but was stopped short as he received a blow to the back. Jiraiya looked at what was thrown at him and sighed when Naruto's body rolled on the grass under his feet.

"I'll let you know more about your bloodline later! Be good now! And meet back here at six!"

That wasn't what Tayuya meant. Was he really going to leave the idiot genin's body like that? What if some rogues came by and decided to use him as ransom or use him as target practice? Not that she cared… but what if they killed him? Then she'd have no one else to see her and help her get her body back.

Cursing at herself for choosing to do such a stupid thing, the girl propped herself down beside the boy. If anyone dare try and kill him then she'd have to beat the genin herself to near death to wake him up first. That was the only way to get someone out of a genjutsu- by bringing them forcefully back to reality if they couldn't release themselves. She couldn't produce a proper Kai in her form either… so violence would probably be the best option. She didn't mind doing that.

* * *

.

Morning passed excruciatingly slow, more so than nighttime with Naruto. Tayuya had to admit that staring at clouds drifting in the sky had to be the most boring hobby ever (Somewhere in Konoha, Shikamaru sneezed). When the sun struck two, the redhead jumped to her feet as the genin stirred. When she finally thought he had broken out of the stupid jutsu, the dumb boy fell back to unconsciousness. After what seemed like the tenth facepalm that day, Tayuya sighed and sat back down, this time directing her gaze at the blonde boy. His face gleamed with sweat and surely the sun at this hour was probably not doing him any good.

If this heat was preventing him from getting out of the illusion, then Tayuya had to do something about it. She didn't exactly want to spend months waiting for this boy day and night. The konoichi prodded Naruto with her foot and then, surprisingly, grabbed his collar and dragged him under the shade instead of rolling him with forceful kicks. Kicks would surely not help him get out of the genjutsu on his own.

Even more hours passed by dully. Never had Tayuya felt so lifeless… literally. Even when the sun had set, the senin hadn't return. Not yet anyway. It was past six, like the time he promised. The old pervert he was, Tayuya scoffed at the thought of having to depend on such a man.

It wasn't until eight that Jiraiya showed up. His eyes searched around for Naruto and stopped at the tree.

"Not where I left him." Jiraiya scratched his head. "Maybe he rolled here hehe." He then raised his voice, "Hey you here Tayuya?"

She sighed. This was becoming annoying. Tayuya picked the boy up by his collar and took his arm to wave it around.

"I see. Alright, well time to let him wake up!" A basic hand seal was formed in front of the genin's face. "Kai!" Jiraiya murmured. Naruto slowly raised his head but snapped out of Tayuya's grip.

"T-the Kyuubi!" He looked around wildly but then realized that he had been released. "Oh… Ero-senin!" he pointed his finger at the old man. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Shithead! How else will you get stronger?" Tayuya had her arms on her waist in a matter-of-factly way. "Going easy on you would be insulting to both yourself and us."

The boy blinked. His tired eyes softened as his body loosened. He looked quite shaken from the genjuutsu. His body trembled ever-so-slightly but his spirit seemed to have quickly adapted to reality again. Naruto nodded. "You're right."

Jiraiya grinned. Perhaps bringing Tayuya was better than he thought. Tsunade was right. She had said, when they were little, that girls were always far more mature than guys no matter how stubborn or tomboy they may seem.

* * *

.

"Heh! I may not be able to eat today but I get to sleep!" Naruto cheerfully exclaimed, raising his fist up high but a large growl from his stomach interrupted. His grin faded and was replaced with one of utter suffering as he ogled his teacher's barbecue ribs. "Ero-seniiiin," trailed the boy. "Can I have a tiny bit?"

"No," came Jiraiya's immediate response.

Sighing the genin picked himself up from the room's floor and went to sit down next to Tayuya at the porch outside their hotel room.

"The hell do you want you stupid fuck?"

"Food."

"Well get over it already!"

The blonde boy sighed. "Hey, here's a joke! There are three girls stuck on an island. A blonde, a redhead and a brunette. They need to get to the city on the other side so the blonde one swims across. Then the redhead decides to make a boat but the brunette was the smartest. She just took the bridge." Naruto erupted into laughter but Tayuya eyed him with disgust. Was this boy already insane from fatigue and hunger? His joke was the stupidest piece of crap she ever heard and here we was laughing his balls out at his own joke.

"Aww c'mon!" cried the genin. "I'm just trying to make you smile again here!"

The girl narrowed her eyes at him, "you just insulted yourself. You're blonde by the way, in case you needed reminding."

"Okay, well what would make you laugh then?"

"Your face getting pounded by my fist."

Naruto seemed to take a moment to ponder. Was he thinking of letting her punch him? Why on earth would he do that? Was he stupid? Oh, that was a stupid question, of course he was stupid.

"Alright! I'll let you punch me when I get out of this genjutsu! A sa celebration you'll laugh!" The genin grinned.

What a moron.

Tayuya didn't bother telling him that he'd have to be out cold before she actually laughed.

* * *

.

* * *

.

A/N: The Land of Demon is a land introduced to the Naruto world in the _Naruto: Shippūden the Movie__ therefore I didn't make it up._

Guys, I know I take a long time to update and I'm sorry but I barely find time to write, and it's hard for me to update frequently. School's more important than writing fanfics, I hope everyone agrees with that.


End file.
